


Horsing Around with the God of Mischief

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Chibi, Comic Book Style, Digital Art, Fanart, Horse Jokes, Illustrated, Mild Language, Other, Past Animal Play, Past Relationship(s), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short One Shot, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly banter between DP and Loki (AoA version).<br/>Mentions of past <i>horsing around</i> XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsing Around with the God of Mischief

Loki is done with Deadpool's $#!&.


End file.
